Control for the Cities
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Months after her fight with Zeheer, Avatar Korra and her friends try to build for the future. But with Ba Sing Sa unbalanced and the destroied Air Temple, Korra finds herself struggling. With confusing dreams, chaos occurring, and old enemies returning with a plot for control, will Korra be able to figure out a solution before matters get out of control? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Improving

*This is a "The Legend of Korra" fan fiction story. I own noting except for the ideas for the story. This is my version of Book 4. "The Legend of Korra" All Rights Reserved belong to "Nickelodeon".

Avatar Korra stared at the wooden ceiling in her room at Air Temple Island. After resting and re-training herself to get physically and mentally back into the Avatar shape, and walking again, Korra was just happy that she was no long bound to a wheelchair. She had never felt so vulnerable, sad, miserable, and weak before, until the wheelchair. It had felt like a prison to her. Thankfully, she was back to her normal self.

It had been months since her fight with Zaheer, and now, Korra was sitting in her room, thinking about what to do. Ever since the destruction of the Northern Air Temple -No thanks to that Lavabending man, Ghazan- Master Tenzin, Lin Befung, her sister Su, Lin's Metal benders, Firelord Zuko, Korra's parents, the other airbenders and anyone else were busy trying to rebuild the Northern Air Temple from scratch.

Meanwhile, Korea was trying to figure out how to help Tenzin as well as the Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Sa. Ever since the queen's death, the city was nothing but complete chaos! Korra knew that a new leader would need to be assigned to be in charge, but at the same time, it would have to be a leader of noble intentions; just like Firelord Zuko's Uncle Iroh had been. But with no royal blood to take the throne, the task was easier said than done.

Luckily for everyone, Jinora had become a Master Airbender, and would substitute for Tenzin whenever he had other problems to deal with. Bolin had also started learning more about Lavabending in order to become a better bender. Korea herself had also continued her training, this time, with Metalbending training with Such, and sometimes Lin. Overall, things were improving for them all... Or so Korra thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Similarities of Two

A man sipped his morning coffee as he ate his Breakfast and listened to the radio. Nothing new was on the radio, so he turned it off, and decided to read the newspaper instead. In fact, the man knew Republic City rather well.

The man was actually one of Republic City's most feared man at one point, but that was a long time ago. The man had miraculously survived a boat explosion, and when he was found, he was taken to urgent care. While in the hospital, the man had gone through both body and facial surgery in order to be health again. Luckily for the man, his surgery had somewhat changed his appearance, and nobody had recognized him... Yet.

The man was actually Noatak; son of Republic City's old villain Yakone, brother of Councilmen Tarrlok, the man behind the mask known as Amon, a citizen of The Northern Water Tribe, and both a Waterbending and Bloodbending prodigy. However, his brother Tarrlok had died in the boat explosion, and Noatak himself had just been minutes away from dying afterwards. Now being a citizen of Republic City again, he had to live under another name

.

Noatak's new made-up name was Arnook Tarmon, a play off of both his real name, and his alter-ego Amon. His records showed that he was a master Waterbender, moved to Republic City just recently, had been in a boat explosion, underwent surgery, was single, and that he was currently working a job as a security/worker for Republic City's Water Management Company. Nobody suspected anything.

While reading through the newspaper, Noatak found an article talking about Zaheer, and the reasons why he was thrown back into prison. Interestingly enough, both Zaheer and Noatak had shared similar goals when they were in control; Amon wanted to make everyone physically equal, and Zaheer wanted to get rid of leaders who acted selfish, controlling, manipulative, and as if they were the most important people in the world, and that their authorities gave them permission to rule over everything and everyone in their control. Noatak could understand why Zaheer would choose those people to get rid of. Nevertheless, there HAD been good rulers before; Councilmen Sokka, Firelord Zuko, General Iroh, Master Pakko, and many others were all good exceptions. Even the great owl Won She Ton was another good intended ruler- even if he was just ruling a library. All of this thinking made Noatak want to visit Zaheer, and get to know him. So, he decided to schedule a meeting.

Noatak picked up his phone, dialed the number he wanted to search for, and listened for someone to pick up.

"Hello, you've reached The White Lotus Headquarters of Republic City, how may I help you?" the person on the line said.

"Hello, this is Arnook Tarmon. I'm a citizen here in Republic City. I was reading an article in the paper, and I was wondering if it was possible to schedule a meeting with the man named Zaheer?" Noatak replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Raava's Warning

After a hard day's work trying to re-build the Air Temple, Korea and everyone else decided to get to bed.

Korra lay in bed with her polar bear-dog Nagga resting outside of her bedroom window. At first, Korra was having pleasant dreams of pro-bending, practicing her bending skills, and other things. Then, her dream changed.

* Korra found herself standing in the between the North and South Spirit portals where she had fought her uncle and Vaatu. The whole place was empty, and the only thing visible were the portals and The Tree of Time.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Korra asked loudly. Suddenly, a great wind blew past her, making Korra cold and forcing her to shield her eyes. Then, she heard a soft, familiar voice.

"Avatar Korra. Look up," the voice said. Korra obeyed, and was surprised to see a familiar, floating, white, diamond shaped spirit in front of her. It was the spirit of Light; Raava

"Ravva? Hi, nice to see you again. But, why am I here? Harmonic Convergence is over. I thought we beat Vaatu?" Korra replied, feeling confused and in awe at the same time.

"You are correct; Harmonic Convergence IS over, and we DID win. But this time, things are different. How has everything been? I know about Zaheer and the events that followed, but what about the Spirits?" Raava responded. Korea sighed in reply. She had struggled with that problem.

"Honestly, not so good. Ever since the Dark Avatar put vines in Republic City, the citizens have been complaining about the vines interfering with their daily lives. I tried talking with the vine Spirits, but they claimed that whereever their vines are, that's their home. I tried removing the vines with Spirit-bending, but the vines just grew back. I even got kicked out by the President of Republic City just because I couldn't 'Fix the Problem'. At least I tried!" Korra explained before taking a breath to calm down.

"I agree. You've done all that you could, and I'm proud of you for doing that. However, the problem that caused you to get kicked out is not your fault. The people of Republic City and the World need to start co-existing with the Spirits again, and both sides need to accept that reality. It is the people's turn now to work on finding a solution," Raava agreed.

"Absolutely, but is this why we're here?" Korra asked, still confused.

"No. I brought you here to warn you, Korra. You and everyone else is in danger," Raava answered.

"Danger? What do you mean?" Korra asked, now fully paying attention.

"I have felt a great disturbance. By reviewing your past lives, and events within the Avatar World, I wanted to find out what was wrong. I eventually reviewed Avatar Aang's battle at the Northern Water Tribe, and felt the same disturbance from before. The same happened when I visited your fight with Amon. I am afraid something is wrong, and that things are about to take a turn for the worst!" Raava responded. Korra gave Raava a serious look.

"Raava, tell me what happened to that blood-bending Amon! Where is he?!" Korra replied in anger, as she took a fighting stance, and fire sparked out of her fists. She wanted to make Amon pay for what he had done before.

"Gone. He and Tarrlok escaped on a boat, and when Tarrlok exploded the boat using an Equalist's glove, I felt them both die. It wasn't until recently that I thought I could sense Noatak's energy. Sadly, I'm not completely sure, for I can not see everything that the future holds. Noatok's survival is yet to be confirmed, or not," Ravva said. Korra calmed down, and the flames vanished from her fists.

"So, what now?" Korra asked in wonder.

"I don't know. The best thing you can do is continue the progress you are making in the World, and to help out others as best as you can. But be warned Avatar Korra; I sense the possibility of old enemies returning, and a plot for control. Be on your guard Korra, and good luck," Raava replied. Suddenly, very thing turned white, and vanished.*

Korra gasped as she woke up and breathed heavily. Her eyes widened as she thought about what had just occurred.

"Raava, what's going on?" Korra said in shock.


End file.
